Soaring Hearts
by AirotcivRia
Summary: When a girl runs into four mutant ninja turtles they are a little shocked when she doesn't give the reaction they expect. When they take her in they see why. She isn't like the other girls they seen. She is different. But could she be hiding something from them? Something they might put them all in danger and will she finally find the one thing she wanted her whole life? Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Thief

Raphael ran across buildings looking for any dangers in the New York City streets. The night air was cool against his shell. A sign the winter was on its way. His brother and the group leader Leonardo stopped at a roof top and held up his hand. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo stopped. Raphael was the first to walk over and get a look down below them. From the top of the three story apartment building he had a perfect view of what made Leo stop.

Cross from the building two building down was a girl. Her black hair stopped just below her shoulder blades. She wore a long black coat and black jeans and a pair of worn out running shoes. Her skin was an olive color however; she looked a bit pale in an unhealthy kind of way and she was very thin. She looked to be about April's age. Her eyes caught Raphael by surprise. They were a turquoise color that almost looked unnatural. Of course who was he to talk he and his brothers were mutant turtles for crying out loud.

He watched her wondering what made Leonardo stop to watch this girl from what he could see the girl was looking at apples in front of a grocery store. She had a bottle of water in her hand and a loaf of bread. She put the bottle in her pocket as she examined the apple more and set it down to pick up another apple.

"You stopped us to watch a girl examine fruit?" Raphael asked in an angry tone. They could be out kicking Kraang butt! But no Leonardo wants to stop and watch a girl look at fruit.

"No look." he said in a calm manner that Raphael found annoying most of the time.

Raphael looked at the girl and around the front of the store to see what his brother was talking about.

Then he saw it. A man was standing a few feet away from her, his back turned from her. He was clearly losing a bit of hair and wore a button up shirt and pants. His body thin looking but not in an unhealthy way he looked to be in at least his late thirties. The man must have owned the store and he was talking to…well nobody. He stood with his back to the girl as he talked to the air as if it was a person. The girl didn't even seem fazed by it and that shocked him most. She seems to go about her apples as if he wasn't there.

"Dude maybe he has an imaginary friend." Michelangelo said with a smile. Raphael slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he pouted has he rubbed were he hit.

"Guys look." Donatello pointed back to the girl. Raphael looked just as he saw the girl slip an apple into his pocket.

The man turned around and actually smiled at her. Smiled! She bowed her head and he did the same and she turned and walked away. Just as Raphael was going to take action the man shook his head as if to get out of a daze and looked around and at his apples the at the girl who was cleaning it as she walked down the side walk.

"Thief!" he shouted. She turned her eyes widened in shock and she saw him running for her. She turned around and ran down the block and a surprisingly fast pace.

The turtles ran across the roof tops trying to catch up and waiting for her to get to a place my secluded before they made their move. The man has long stopped chasing after her shouting something about calling the police on her. She ran faster. Raphael had to give her credit. He was hasn't had this much of a work out on the job for a while. Finally after what felt like forever but was really seven minutes she turned into one of New York's alleyways and stopped to catch her breath she started to open a bottle of water. The turtles wasted no time jumping off the building and in front of her blocking the alleyway.

"Hey I think it time to make a little return don't you?" Leonardo said. The girl looked at him her eyes filled with fright. Then to everyone's surprise she gave a menacing glare.

"I don't have to return anything." her tone showed she was in no mood for them.

"Oh yes you do and if you don't return it like a nice little girl we will drag you over to the store and make you." Raphael said as he started to move forward.

She backed away her eyes narrowed. Raphael was taken back at how her eyes looked even more amazing close up. They seemed to glow.

"I am not a little girl…" she growled.

"Then be a big girl and return the things you stole" Raphael growled back.

"No." she said the word like it was the end of a discussion.

"That's it! If you don't hand it over I will just have to take it then."

Raphael jumped to grab her bottle. He didn't want to hurt her really. She was starting to really push his buttons but she was a girl and looked innocent. She jumped back. His brothers followed his lead and grabbed at her pockets. She kicked at them and punched at them with little skill. She jumped back again far enough and opened her mouth.

"La la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Raphael stopped fighting as his vision became blurry and as he blinked it away he saw the girl stop fighting. Her eyes became soft and she smiled a warm smile. Raphael's heart leaped in his chest as she walked to him slowly and looked at Leo.

"I am sorry…I shouldn't have stolen from the store. Forgive me. It's just that I have been so hungry. I didn't want to seal I just didn't have to choice." She handed back the food. "If that is all you wanted…" She walked past them. "Goodbye turtles…I hope our paths don't cross again." She gave Raphael another small smile and she turned the corner and left them starting there.

Raphael stood smiling until he felt like he was in a daze she shook his head and blinked and looked to see the others doing it also. The light feeling he felt when she was here giving them the food was gone and replaced with emptiness.

"Hey Leo?" Donatello asked looking at his older brother.

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo answered still trying to snap out of the dazed feeling.

"Where is the food that that girl gave back to you?" he asked

They all looked at Leo and on the ground. There was no food to be found. And worse the girl was gone. Raphael ran around the corner and she was nowhere to be found. The girl had won, she tricked them and they let a criminal walk right past them

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo answered still trying to snap out of the dazed feeling.

"Where is the food that that girl gave back to you?" he asked

They all looked at Leo and on the ground. There was no food to be found. And worse the girl was gone. Raphael ran around the corner and she was nowhere to be found. The girl had won, she tricked them and they let a criminal walk right past them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Black Coat

She ran for six blocks straight making turns every so often until she reached an abandoned apartment building. She went in though the basement doors and up five flights of stairs and opened the door to "her apartment". The brick building has long been abandoned and the city has yet to destroy it or has had buyer come and buy it. Now it is where she lived.

There wasn't much furniture and the fridge and stove didn't work. The apartment was covered in dust and the occasional roach was seen and the mice made their home here. Most people will find this place repulsing. However, she found it pleasant and she never complain. It wasn't much but she was happy to be free from her other living arrangements. She shook her head and tried not to think of it.

She walked to the bedroom that was to the front of the building. She sat on the mat she "borrowed" as she sat on it as she broke off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly savoring the taste. She looked over and saw a rat sniffing around the corner and she took a piece of bread and threw it at the rat. The rat ran a few feet. She watched it as it began to sniff again then scurry over to the bread and took it and began to eat.

"Eat up little guy. Just because some of us have to go hungry doesn't mean you don't have to…" she mumbled to the rat and ate half the loaf.

It took all her will power not to eat the whole loaf. She put it in a thick bag and tied it so the rats and bugs will not get to it she refused to let them get to any more than a piece or two. After all she had to look out for number one…her.

She lied down on the mat and sighs. She thought of the mutant turtles she ran into. They of all…well mutants have to understand. They are outsiders like her. Nobody feeds them. Of all the time she has been out on these streets alone. Nobody offered her food or a home. She wasn't a turtle. She needed real food and well…she looked for the most stale bread and most busied apple. She has been living on scraps for over a week since she took to life on the streets. She needed something more she has gotten sick many times in that week from eating people's leftovers. Her stomach started to give her sharp pains from not eating enough.

She felt guilty for stealing and the turtles made her feel worse. She wished she could have brought the stuff she stole back to the store but she couldn't her stomach wouldn't allow her. She didn't want to use her powers for things like stealing but she had no choice. She would only do it once a week she decided. And she will watch out for the turtles. She will make sure not to let them see her again. She knew they were trying to look out for New York City. She doesn't get why but she will not question what they wanna do in their spare time. She closed her eyes and decided to try and get some rest. She needed her strength after all.

Back in the turtle's lair under New York City the turtles just came in. Master Splinter smiled warmly.

"Good evening my sons. How was patrol tonight?" he asked

"We meet this girl Sensei. She stole food from a store and we tried to stop her but…" Leo looked down. Master Splinter waited for his son to finish.

"She got away. She did some freaky thing with our minds and poof! She disappeared." Michelangelo said waving his arms dramatically.

"She got away Sensei…" Leo said getting to the chase.

Master Splinter debated on what it could be. Could she be like April...But April was part mutant. He looked at his son Donatello. Donatello looked like he too was trying to figure this all out.

"I don't get it Sensei. I swear I saw her hand the food to Leo and apologize then walk away!" Raphael said his tone showed his frustration.

"We all did Raph. I don't get it either." Leo said thinking also. He looked exhausted as he walked to there make shift concrete sofa in front of the TV. His other bothers followed suit as Master Splinter watched his sons.

"Sometimes we have to look past the outer layer in order to discover the truth." Then he walked back toward the dojo.

Raph sighed irritated at this whole situation. They let a criminal walk right past them without a fight! He wanted her to pay. He swore he will find her and get back at her. He couldn't stop thinking of her and the way she looked at him. Even if it was all in his head…still her smile…her eyes. He shook his head. _Ugh! Get out of my head!_

"Raph did you hear what Donnie said?" Leo asked

"Huh?" Damn he didn't and they will ask what is wrong with him.

"I said I think the whole reason why we saw her give use the food back was because she sang that tone to us and maybe that is why the store owner didn't see her stealing. It's kinda like in fairy tales were the mermaids lore seamen out to the rocks and crash there ships.

"So she's a mermaid!" Michelangelo shouted

"No she just has that power Mikey…" Leo explained. "Do you think she is a mutant?"

Raph thought about it long and hard. She didn't look like a mutant. All the mutants he has seen are well…mutant looking. Not human looking. Well April was different. But still…he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right about her and he was going to figure it out.

_One week later…_

She walked the streets looking though the windows of restaurants. She stopped at a pizzeria to smell filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. She wondered how the whole pizza tasted. All she ever found was pizza crust and if she was luck smalls pieces of the rest of the pizza. What she wouldn't give for a whole slice…her stomach growled. It's time to find a place to get something to eat…She let out a sigh and squeezed her hands and shook them as she walked pasted stored looking for a new place to take from. She ran her fingers though her hair as she put her hands in her pockets and kept walking. She hated this but she held off long enough. She looked at a store that seemed empty she walked in with a smile and started to sing.

"La la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

The man behind the counter's eyes glazed over. She smiled and he smiled back. She walked around the store and grabbed an orange then she took some spam and a bottle of water. She walked back to the counter. She paused. She felt like she was beginning watched. She narrowed her eyes and looked around and found nobody in the store or outside that she could see. She dug into her pocket and dropped a penny onto the counter.

"Have a good day sir." she put her food into her pocket and ran out the store. She learned her lesson from last time and acted like she gave the store money. The whole Princess from another country didn't work out the way she planned.

She ran and made a turn into a small park like area. It had a swing set and nobody came in here. It was gated and she found it peaceful in a way. She found it four days ago and she has started coming here since. She jumped and climbed up to the bar that held the swings up and dug into her pocket and took the orange out. She felt someone's eyes on her but she ignored them as she began to peel her orange.

"Enjoying your dinner?" A voice said behind her she jumped and dropping her orange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Please review and enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

Chapter 3: Turtle vs. Girl vs. Kraang

She didn't expect the person who was stalking her to come out of hiding. She knew he must have been alone for he would have attacked a long time ago. He was just waiting for the right moment. The thought of him finding her again was frightening but she let out a breath and tried to remain calm. She refused to let him know she was frightened by his presence.

"I would have if you haven't made me drop it." She turned around to get a good look at her stalker.

It was one of the turtles she ran into last week. This one was the one with the red mask. She remembered him well. He was the one who had a bad temper she can tell right away when he jumped to attack her for her food. His eyes were narrowed now and he had a serious face. His stance showed her he was ready for her if she strikes. But, she didn't plan to. That would be like a death wish and she was far from an idiot.

"Why don't we try this again? You go back and return that food or pay. I take cash or credit. However if you don't have any cash on you I also take busies."

"You're a really cocky aren't you Mr. Turtle?" she took out the water bottle in her pocket and took a sip. "I don't plan to pay a penny and you won't lay a finger on me." She said in a matter of fact tone. She stood up on the bar and looked down on him with perfect balance.

"Oh is that so? Well why don't you come down here and we will see." he grabbed his weapons, tossing them up. He got into a fighting stance. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What are those giant forks? 'Cause I have this spam and I could use one." she said reaching into her pocket and took out the can of spam with a smirk.

"They're Sais!" he shouted angrily

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" she grinned.

"That's it!" the turtle jump and lunged itself at her.

She quickly jumped down and landed perfectly. She looked up to see him leap at her again his Sais swinging. She jumped back and opened her mouth. She needed to run. She knew it was a stupid idea to tease him. She should have known better. But she wanted to change she wanted to be a tough girl. Tough girl act can get her kill.

"That's not gonna work on me this time!" he shouted and threw the orange at her. It hit her in the face.

She cried out mostly from surprise. This pain was nothing. But the jig was up and she needed to get out of here. She looked for something she can use as a weapon. In the corner were some trash cans. That could work. She closed her eyes and held up her hand. Then she willed the lid up. It rose slowly.

Raph didn't plan to run into the girl they saw last week. Sure he kept an eye out for her but after a few days of looking he decided that maybe she learned her lesson. But it wasn't until another argument with Mikey touching his stuff that he came out to get some much needed air. After he punched a few walls and trash cans he went for a roof top run and saw her walking alone and into a store and followed her to this small park like area were his brothers and April came to hang out and he thought it was the perfect time to pay her a surprise visit after all he knew this park well. But, he didn't expect anything that he was seeing now.

He couldn't stop himself from staring. She had to be like April. He watched as it rose and she opened her eyes and flung her arm out the trash lid followed. Raph ducked.

"What are you?!" he looked at her in shock when it hit the wall so hard it stuck in the bricks.

"I am me." she said as she tries to pick up another lid with her mind. Her nose began to bleed.

Raph looked at her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then he heard the all too familiar sound of Kraang. He looked up and saw Footbots. The ninja like robots jumps down and the girl dropped the trash lid. Her face went pale. The Footbots didn't waste any time as they started to engage them in battle. Raphael stabbed and hit them with his sai. He looked over at the girl to see how she was doing.

She was hitting them with her trash can lid. The Footbots kept coming at her and they started to grab her. She screamed with rage and the will to fight as she punched and kicked them. Raphael knew it was useless. She rose up two trash can lids and flung her arm out and the trash can lids knocked the heads off two Footbots. More blood dripped from her nose as she grew paler. She looked at him and then pasted out in the Footbots hands and they started to drag her away. Raphael knew what he was about to do was idiotic but he felt he needed to help her. She might steal but he never seen her steal anything other than food unless there was some gems in her coat pocket.

He rammed the Footbots and grabbed her and held her close. Then He grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on the ground. The Footbots looked around. The turtle and the girl were nowhere in sight.

From the roof top a pair of eyes watched the fight take place. A smile played on the person's lips. "Come on! We will get them later." The Footbots followed the person on the roof tops and in the opposite direction the girl and the turtle went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends or New Enemies?

Raph was able to get them both underground before anything happened. He knew he could have taken those guys. However, with this girl passed out and the Footbots attacking and grabbing her he had to choice but to fall back. He walked the sewers in silence as he held the girl bridal style against his chest. She was alive. He could see her chest raise and fall with small breaths. She was still pale and weak looking. Whatever that mind trick was must have taken a lot of energy.

The turtle stared at the girl. She looked a bit peaceful. If it wasn't from the dried up blood under her nose and if she didn't steal he would have thought of her a pretty. However, the moment he saw her take that apple he labeled her as a thief and he could never think of a thief as anything more than ugly. The sewer was quiet and the only sounds were the splashing of the water under his feet. The coat she wore felt bulky and weird under his arm as he made his way to the lair. He felt her move and he looked down at her again. She squinted her eyes shut and groaned then slowly opened them. Raphael's breath caught as he saw her blue eyes look up at him dazed and trying to focus.

The girl blinked and blinked again and saw the red masked turtle looking down at her. She jumped to realize he was holding her. Not only that it was dark and it smelled like sewer water. She looked around to see the walls around her.

"Put me down!" she demanded. Her voice echoed around her. She gasped when he practically dropped her.

She was underground. It was dark and she didn't have no way out. She was terrified. She tried to control her breathing. It didn't help that her head was spinning and it felt like her skull was being used as a bongo. She wiped at her nose with the back of her sleeve. The turtle gave her a disgusted look. Then put her down she looked down at the water then looked around. Yup this was the sewer.

"Where is the exit?" she demanded.

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved you from the Footbots?" he said his tone showed he was annoyed.

"The what? You mean the Kraang's ninja robots?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"You know about the Kraang?" he asked surprised

She ignored the question. "Where is the exit?" she said in a calmer still trying to control her breathing.

She refused to let him know how uneasy she was being underground. She straightened her back and looked him in the eye. He raised his eyebrows at her. At least she thought so if he did the mask covered them. She looked at him his green eyes stared back at her as he said nothing. She was about to ask him again in a nastier tone. Then he spoke.

"The Footbots might still be out there and it is clear you can't fight your better off staying low for a few days. I don't think the Footbots like your singing do you?"

The girl was taken back. Then she remembered he threw the orange at her face. She touched her cheek were it felt tender. Oh yeah that was going to leave a bruised. She saw the turtle frown. She looked up and he gave her a blank look.

"So I'm a prisoner or something?" she snarled.

"You can leave now but I am not helping you if the Footbots decide to take you." He held up his hands and kept walking. "Exit is down there take a left then two rights and there is a ladder the will get you to the surface."

She relaxed a bit and looked at the turtle then back at the path that he said. "How do I know you are not worse than the Kraang or you will lock me up somewhere?"

He turned. "That could be true. Guess you will have to follow me and see…how is your face by the way?"

The girl could tell he was concerned when he frowned and looked at her cheek. She thought about what she should do. Her gut told her to go with him. And her gut most of the time was right. Her gut was how she was able to survive of the streets after all. She walked toward him.

"I'll live. Try any funny business and I swear turtle I will make you into turtle soup." She walked beside him.

He smiled at that.

When Raph reached the lair with his…guest she let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs." she said looking around. The place was full of pizza boxes and was a wide space with a concrete looking sofa that circled around a TV. In the center of the room was a spiral looking walkway that lead up to somewhere. Three turtles sat around it and looked at her and Raphael. To her right were a room was a paper walled room and in front was sewer water with a tire like swing a small sit of stairs lead up to the paper walled room. To her left was a tunnel with doors that must lead to different rooms and behind were was a big metal door.

The three turtles were on their feet ready to fight.

"Raph what is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?! What is she doing here?!" The blue masked turtle said.

"Are these your brothers?" she asked looking up at Raphael.

He didn't notice how short she was to him she was at least a good seven inches taller than her.

"Yeah." He turned his attention to his blue masked brother "Leo the Footbots were attacking us and she passed out they started to drag her away and I took her down here."

"She is a thief maybe she stole something from them!" Leo shouted.

"Hey! Let me get something clear!" she snapped "I don't steal money, I don't rob jewelry stores and I don't get involved with the Kraang you got me three toes!"

The nerve of this turtle! She should-no she needed to relax. She gave him a glare. She never stole from the innocent. And only took things she needed. Of course she wasn't any Robin Hood either.

"Wow Raph she got a temper that is almost as bad as yours" the purple masked turtle chuckled.

"Then you won't mind taking off your coat and having me look though your pockets" Leo stepped forward. She took a step back. "You got something to hide?"

She tightened her jaw.

"Then hand over the coat you can get it back when I look through it." Leo held out his hand.

She didn't want to give him the coat. She wore it everywhere since she found it in the donations box her first day out on the streets as well as her other clothes and shoes. She touched her shoulder and looked at the turtle named Leo.

"Come on we seen just about _everything_?" The orange masked turtle smiled.

She didn't answer as she slowly took off her coat and handed it to Leo. She wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt under her coat.

The turtles gasped at her. But it wasn't because of the shirt she wore. They couldn't believe their eyes. This was the last thing any of them saw coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friend or Enemy?

The girl held her arms out and looked down. She wished they stopped staring at her like had an extra was far from the case. She moved her shoulder blades.

"Cool!" The orange mask turtle shouted with a huge grin. He ran to her and looked at her back. "Guys look she has wings!"

"We see that Mikey." The purple masked said staring.

She moved away self-consciously. The last thing she wanted anyone to see was her wings. She closed them tightly against her back. That always made them sore and it was a bit painful but she wanted them to show as little as possible. Her wings were a gray color and it was freckled with black.

"It's ok your among friend's here no need to be shy." The purple mask turtle said with a welcoming smile.

She felt her body relax. Her wings moved out a bit and as sore as it felt to do so it was a relief to have them out like this. She felt a smile play on her lips.

"How long are they?" Mikey asked excited. She looked at him. Something about the light in his eyes and his smile made her want to show him.

She spread her wings, they were 12 feet in length from tip to tip. She wince a bit from the pain she felt. It felt good to spread them. It has been so long. As the purple mask turtle went to get a good look at her wings and Mikey gazed in wonder at them. She looked to see Raph and Leo looking though her coat. They emptied it out. There were some tissues, her can of spam, a water bottle and a penny. She watched as they went though her coat then when they found nothing else Leo handed it back to her and she took it.

"Sorry about that." Leo said

"Its fine I guess-" Her stomach growled and she bushed a bit.

"You hungry?" Raph asked.

"Well you did interrupt me when I was having dinner." she felt my mouth quirk up in a smirk.

"Here you can have some of our pizza." Mikey smiled and held open a box of pizza.

Never has anyone offered her pizza. She looked at the two slices as if it were a gourmet dinner and who was she kidding it was the best dinner she seen in weeks. She felt her heart warm at bit she took a slice in her hands and ate it as slowly as she could try to savor the taste. It tasted amazing. The sauce dripped on her tongue and the crust so good! It tasted as good as she thought of when she ate the pizza crusts. She wanted to swallow it whole but she didn't want to look like a savage. So she took her time.

"If you want more there is more in the box there." Mikey pointed to a box by the TV.

"Thank you." She finished off the slice and took the other slice. She nibbled on that slice.

"You're welcome…ummm…" Mikey tilted his head "What's your name?"

She looked at them. She hasn't had anyone call her by name in so long. She looked at the turtles that looked at her waiting for to tell them her name.

"Just call me-."

"Oh! Oh! How about Raven? No wait raven wings are black. How about bird girl or-" he rambled.

"It's Allie. Just call me Allie."

"What is going on here?!" A voice says from behind. Allie jumps and turns around.

Standing a few feet away from her was a huge brown rat. Her eyes widened. Mutant turtles and now a giant mutant rat?! Why should she even be surprised? She stared at the rat in what looked like a robe.

"Sensei this is Allie. Raph found her and they were attacked by Footbots. He brought her in here when she passed out in the middle of battle." Leo explained.

"Raphael is this true?" The rat turned to Raph

Raph looked down. "Hai Sensei."

"I'm sorry sir Raphael was trying to help. I will go now." she said feeling bad for getting the red masked turtle in trouble.

"Do you a home to go to?" The rat asked as she started to put on her coat.

"I…yes I do." she answered looking away.

The rat smiled. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"Actually sir…I don't have any parents."

The rat looked at her for a moment. She could tell right away she didn't have a home or place to go to. She looked pale and unhealthy. He would never turn his back on someone in need.

"Who takes care of you then?" he asked

"I take care of myself." she answered straightening her back.

"You can stay if you wish to we have a spare room and bed." She turned as the rat explained. She smiled.

"I don't need anyone to taking care of me." she said

"Well we don't want to. But from what my sons have told me the Kraang have been taking mutants from the streets and it is much safer here."

She looked him in the eyes as he smiled. She could have sworn he saw right though her. She sighed knowing he must have known she didn't have the best living conditions.

"I guess I have no choice then do I?" she took off her coat.

"My name is Master Splinter." He said bowing.

"Allie."

Leo stepped forward. "Well didn't properly introduce ourselves" He stepped to the side and gestured to the purple and orange mask. "This is Donatello also known as Donnie. This is Michelangelo also known as Mikey. I am Leonardo but you can call me Leo." Then he gestures to his red masked brother. "And this is Raphael or Raph for short."

"Nice to meet you all and know your names." She said looking at each of them.

"Let me call April. She might have some spare clothes to lend you." Donnie says as he walks into a room to make the call.

"Let me show you to your room." Leo smiles.

Leo showed her around the lair. He seemed formal and polite. She nodded when he explained things and mostly she kept quiet taking in every detail of the underground home. It smelled mostly of pizza and sewer but she will get use to it like all the things she has been getting use to over the past weeks. She set her coat in her room and smiled at how well kept it was. Leo gives her some bed sheets a pillow and a blanket. She thanked the leader. When the tour was finished she walked into the main room where Raph was punching a dummy and Donnie and Mikey watched some kind of anime. Leo joined them and she followed Leo.

"I'm sorry Allie but April said she will come in the morning with some new clothes and pajamas for you." Donnie said with a frown.

"Oh…that's alright I am use to sleeping in my clothes anyway." She said nonchalantly. She winced and turned to see the brothers all staring at her as if she was a mutant…well she is a mutant.

"Why do you sleep with your clothes on?" Leo asked her.

_Nice going Allie…how you gonna dig yourself out of this hole?_ She tried to think of something to say to them but no lie sounded good. So she did what she normally did when something like this happened. She ignored the question.

"This show is really cool." she smiled at the TV.

"If you like this show you might like Space Heroes" Leo said

"I'm not picky." She smiled at him.

Raph watched as Allie and Leo talked with each other. He punched at the dummy and looked at them as they smiled and laughed. He could have been- should have been doing that! He saved her! Why isn't she talking to him! Her wings seemed to relax a bit and spread a little as she spoke. The tense girl he seen on the street wasn't the girl he was seeing talking to her brother. He wanted a smile too! Raph punched the dummy again so hard they I swung hit him knocking him off his feet he fell on his shell.

Everyone looked at Raph. Allie frowned trying to figure out what happened.

"Dude be careful he's learning to fight back." Mikey joked which Allie laughed at.

Raph looked at her. She had a nice smile and a laugh at sounded almost was good as her singing. She saw him looking at her and she sobered up quickly.

"Sorry." she mumbled. She went to go help him up. She pulled him so hard he also feel forward on top of her. "Sorry." She said it more nervously.

"I didn't even get a chance to push myself up. How did you do that?" He asked a bit of shock showed in his eyes and his voice.

"I…" she looked uncomfortable. "I am a bit stronger then a normal human…"

She tugged at her long sleeve shirt and looked away as if she done something wrong. Raph wanted so badly to comfort her, to cheer her up but he didn't know what to say. Donnie always knew what to say and he came in right on cue.

"You don't have to be scared Allie. Nobody is going to judge you here." He said sincerely.

"You should like I am in a therapy group." She gave a half heatedly laugh.

"What else…can you do?" Leo asked which made everyone look at her again waiting for a response.

How she hated being put on the spot! "Well…" She debated to tell them or not and she figured. They opened up their home to her why shouldn't she be honest.

"I can fly a little…I am still learning. I can create illusions in people's heads as well as mutants I guess because it worked on you guys. I can use my mind to lift things up but heavy objects give me a nose bleed. I have abnormal human strength and speed. And I can see thing for at least 20 feet farther than a normal human being and also my hearing is better also."

The turtles stared at her which made her more uncomfortable then before. She would like nothing better than to shrink to the size of a flea and jump her way out of there. But she waited for them to ask one of the worst questions they could ask about her. She didn't want them to but she can see Donnie's gears already turning.

"How can you so many mutations and yet…you look so human?"Donnie asked and Allie instantly grew pale. The fear in her eyes lasted no more than a second. Leo saw it right away.

Her face went blank then she gave him a dry bored stare. "The wings aren't enough for you?"

"Well no. I mean…most mutants we seen…they come out more…well mutated. You look so normal compared to most mutants." He looked a bit nervous.

She frowned. She saw Leo watching her carefully. He was reading her like a book. She looked at him for a moment as she answered. "Well maybe I am different from most mutants."

She could see Donnie getting ready to fire another question before she can stop him Leo did. "Hey guys I think it's time we let our guest get some sleep don't you? Besides we still have training tomorrow."

"Training?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't really want to sleep yet.

"Our ninja training so we can keep people from stealing." Raph gave her a pointed look. She narrowed her eyes.

"So you guys are ninja turtles…" She said trying to ignore Raph.

"Yup." Leo answered.

She made a note of that. "Well I guess I will hit the hay then."

She let the turtles walk ahead she took the rear and they each went into their own rooms. Leo pointed out which room was there and hers was right across from Leo's room down the tunnel and a few feet down from Mikey's. She watched each of them enter their rooms saying goodnight to one another. She entered her room and put her sheets onto her bed it made a tiny squeaked under her weight. She kicked off her boots which she uses to keep on when she went to sleep in her apartment. Her coat was lying on a chair across from her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed before trying to drift off to sleep.


End file.
